


Bunny Ears

by orphan_account



Series: jaebri drabbles [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bunny Jae, Dom Brian, Drabble, Hybrid Jae, Hybrids, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Dom/Sub, Sub Jae, Top Brian, bottom jae, bunny hybrid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where Jae is a bunny hybrid with sensitive ears, and Brian loves to pull and tug on them.





	Bunny Ears

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO wrote this out of impulse of bunny hybrid jae and seeing one of the one-shots was inspired by me so I decided to write one as well.
> 
> i don't really like this and it's slightly rushed and i wasn't really in the mood to write it but i wrote it anyway??? hope it's still readable and enjoyable LOL
> 
> also don't know why i made bri mean??? But haha he's is in here

“Please,” Jae whined, the while full of need and plead. Brian fucked into him slowly, purposefully, trying to get Jae to tell him what he wanted.

“Please what, my baby? I need you to use your words, you know this. Do you know what happens to bad boys who don't use their words?” Younghyun teased his lover.

Jae sobbed, trying to get Younghyun to fuck him _ faster_, but scared of being a bad boy and getting punished. “They get punished!” Tears pooled im his eyes before quickly running down his face, turning his face into a red, blotchy mess.

He was a beautiful mess: his neck and chested stained red, as well as his cheeks; his hair messed up, from Brian pulling on it; his face also stained with his sweet, salty tears; oh yeah, and his bunny ears were slightly disheveled as well.

Jae was a hybrid; half bunny, half human.

It was obvious his ears would be sensitive, and Brian fucking _ loved _ to play with them and tease the shit out of him, being the fuckwad that he is.

Infact, he always plays with them during the _ worst _ of times.

Like, at concert practices.

When Jae would be tuning his guitar, ears mostly hidden, Younghyun would pull on the parts he could see, and the _ whine _ Jae would try to not let slip through, the redness and shock on his face.

Younghyun only smirked when Jae glared at him, tears almost, _ almost _ pulling into his eyes, but Jae was stronger than that.

Sungjin noticed the two just staring at each other, so he told them to ‘get back to work’ leaving Jae trying to make his hard on swell down, while Brian just smirked at him like he won a fucking victory or something.

Asshole.

But currently, he was being fucked, tortuously slow all because Brian was a tease and Jae couldn't find the right words to use.

“Please,” Jae repeated. “Pull my hair, my _ ears.” _

Younghyun hummed and complied, pulling onto Jae’s hair harshly, getting a moan drawn out of him. “Flip over.”

Jae blinked at him, clearly confused, so Brian pulled out, making Jae whine, before flipping him over and harshly fucking back into him as he tugged on Jae’s ears.

The moans, the whines, the _ profanities _ that Jae was letting out, my god he was so fucking _ loud. _

“Do I need to put a gag on you? So fucking desperate boy can't even keep his pretty mouth shut.” Younghyun degraded him, which caused Jae to clench around him.

Younghyun groaned, taking his right hand to cover Jae’s mouths to prevent his moans from _ being so loud,_ and took his other hand to rub and tug on one of Jae’s bunny ears.

They fucked like this, harsher and harsher, growing closer and closer until–

“I wanna try something.” Brian mumbled pulling his hands away from Jae, causing Jae to groan.

Younghyun pushed him down. “Don't make any noises like that. You should be greatful I’m even fucking you, acting like a bitch in heat all ‘cause your cute little ears are sensitive, huh? Is that all you are? A bitch in heat?”

Jae whined and sniffled, making Younghyun smile. “That’s what I thought.” He then put both of Jae’s floppy bunny ears into his hands, and _ tugged, _bringing Jae up a bit, his back arching.

“_Fuck.” _ Jae moaned. Younghyun just began to fuck into him at a faster pace, whispering sweet, yet dirty, degrades to him, and Jae grew closer to the edge until he came all over the sheets with a loud moan.

Younghyun followed soon after, and they laid in their bed, sweaty, covered in come.

The younger pulled away and out of Jae, causing the older to hiss out of sensitivity. “Sorry, baby.” Younghyun said softly, a contrast to how he was just moments ago.

He went to grab a wet cloth, before coming back and wiping them both down clean. He then put them both into a fresh pair of boxers, and soft pajamas.

“Hey Bri,” Jae mumbled as Younghyun softly played with Jae’s bunny ears. “You know I do actually have heats, _ right?” _

_ Fuck _ , Younghyun thought to himself. _ Of course he does. _But, Younghyun will only be there for the older more during those times, and it’s all he could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> should i write the heat one shot?? i havent written anything like that since i wrote abo as a joke but it turned out to be my most popular day6 work ...


End file.
